VAMPIRES and HUNTER
by yeonkkoch
Summary: "Aku suka kamu, sehun... Meskipun aku tahu cinta ini terlarang..."- luhan/ Xi luhan, siswi kelas 1 SMA tadinya hanaya gadis biasa yang mendendam perasaan cinta pada sehun, namja tampan, keren dan populer disekolahnya. Tapi... Diulang tahun luhan ke-16, sebuah takdir merubah hidup dan cintanya!. Gak bisa bikin sammry, langsung baca aja. GS/hunhan/SehunXLuhan.
1. Chapter 1:prolog

Chapter : prolog

"**aku suka kamu, sehun.. meskipun aku tahu cinta ini terlarang…"**

Xi luhan, siswi kelas 1 SMA tadinya hanya gadis biasa yang mendendam cinta pada sehun, namja keren dan populer yang dipuja oleh seluruh yeoja disekolah.

Tapi…. Diulang tahun luhan yang ke-16, sebuah takdir mengubah hidup dan cintanya!

sehun…."

"aku"

"ingin selalu bersamamu….."

DHEG….

Dheg…

'muncul lagi'

'aku mual'

Dheg… dheg

'ada apa ini?!'

'sesak..!'

DHEG

"AAAKH….."

"Tembakanku meleset ya?"

"sudah lama aku menunggu kembagkitanmu"

"sehun…"

"apa maksudmu?"

"sehun…"

"senyummu, perhatianmu padaku. Apakah semua itu bohong semata?"

'katakan padaku…. Ini hanya mimpi, kan…!'

"kembalikan….!"

"itu milikku….."

"milikku yang sangat berharga!"

"sehun… bunuhlah aku, kalau aku mati sehun bisa hidup tenang, kan?"

"selama ini…."

"aku suka kamu sehun"

"aku juga"

"suka kamu…. Luhan…!"

"luhan…. Kamu terarik bau darah, ya?"

"dirumah nanti, kamu boleh minum sepuasnya"

"ma.. maaf sehun"

"aku kebanyakan minum lagi"

"nggak apa-apa, kok. Tapi…."

"aku jua minta gantinya, ya"

Tube continued/END

Hallo semua, terima kasih udah mau baca prolog autor, autor baru didunia ff jadi maaf kalau ada salah kata, dan tunggu chapter selanjutnya ya


	2. Chapter 1

"aku suka kamu, sehun...

Meskipun aku tahu cinta ini terlarang..…"

Xi luhan, siswi kelas 1 SMA tadinya hanya gadis biasa yang mendendam cinta pada sehun, namja tampan, keren dan populer disekolahnya.

Tapi….

Diulang tahun luhan yang ke-16, sebuah takdir mengubah hidup dan cintanya!

Happy Reading...

Cahaya matahari pagi berlomba-lomba masuk kedalam sebuah kamar melalui sela-sela horden yang masih tertutup dan suara merdu burung berkicau yang rdegar dari samping kamar belum juga bisa membangunkan seorang yeoja cantik yang masih tetidur diranjang king zisenya.

Tok…tokk..

"nona lu" ujar seorang maid dari arah pintu,

"cepat bagun, jika anda tidak ingin terlambat masuk sekolah" ucap maid itu lagi yang mencoba membangunkan seorang yeoja yang masih tertidur.

dari arah bawah selimut mulai menandakan pergerakan jika sang yeoja akan bangun. Dan seorang yeoja yang memiliki mata yang indah telah bangun.

"...luhan..."

"luhan..."

'ada yang memanggilku' batinku yang masih memejamkan kedua mataku,

"tapi siapa' batin ku yang masih memejamkan kedua mataku

"cepat..."

"bangunlah!"

Suara itu lagi dan perlahan aku membuka kedua mataku. dan seketika aku langsung merasa mual aku langsung menutup mulutku dengan telapak tanganku 'mimpi apa barusan dan suara siapa tadi?, dan kenapa aku jadi mual seperti ini' batinku dan aku mendengar suara maidku dari arah pintu yang membangunkanku 'apa suara tadi suara maidku, tapi suara tadi berbeda' batinku.

"iya aku sudah bangun, emang sekarang jam berapa?" tanyaku dari atas tempat tidur kepada maidku.

"sudah jam 06.30 kts" jab maidku dari depan pintu kamarku dan seketika aku langsung membulatkan mataku sebulat mata sahabatku kyungsoo.

"YA AKU TERAMBAT" teriakku yang langsung berlari masuk kedalam kamar mandiku. Tanpa mensuruh maidku untuk masuk kedalam kamarku, karna aku yakin maidku akan langsung masuk kedalam kamarku tanpa ku suruh dan apa lagi setelah medenga suara teriakanku.

"ahjumma aku langsung berangkat saja" ucap luhan yang langsung berlari keluar rumah.

"gawat, padahal selama ini aku tidak pernah terlambat apa lagi sampai absen!" ucap luhan masih sambil berlari menuju kesekolah yang tak terlalu jauh dari rumahnya.

'kenapa aku harus berlari, dan kenapa tadi aku tidak minta ahjusshi untuk mengatarkan ku. Dasar luhan bodoh' batin luhan yang sambil memukuli kepalanya karna kebodohannya.

Bruuum...

Ckiiit...

Luhan langsung berhenti berlari saat mendengar suara sebuah kendaraan yang direm secara mendadak disebelahnya...

"sehun" panggil luhan secara rifelks saat melihat sehun yang memberhentikan motornya.

"hai, luhan" sapa sehun dengan senyum yang membuat siapa saja terpesona dengan senyumnya.

"tumben kamu baru berangkat jam segini?" Tanya sehun tanpa melepas senyumnya.

"yaah, sesekali nggak apa-apa kan!" jawab luhan acuh dan langsung melanjutkan jalannya.

Luhan menghentikan jalannya sebentar dan memandang sehun "dan jika aku terlambat itu juga bukan urusan mu" ucap luhan lagi dan langsung berjalan menjuah dari sehun

"memang bukan urusanku sih" jawab sehun sambil mengangkat bahunya acuh.

"tapi bukankah kamu mengincar penghargaan kehadiran sempurna?" Tanya sehun dan tepat sasaran.

Luhan langsung berhenti berjalan setelah mendengar ucapan terakhir sehun,

'bagaimana orang ini bisa tahu apa yang aku incar' batin luhan

"bagai…." Ucap luhan terpotong oleh sehun

"hei, ini cukup untuk 1 orang lagi" ucap sehun sambil menepuk bagian motor belakangnya.

Secara tidak langsung sehun mengajak luhan untuk berangkat sekolah bersamanya, sebenarnya luhan merasa senang tapi dia harus berfikir dua kali untuk menerima ajakan sehun.

'apa aku harus menerima ajakannya, jika aku menerima ajkannya aku bisa mati oleh para fansnya tapi jika aku tidak menerimannya aku akan terlambat kesekolah. Ini karna kebodohanku' batin luhan yang memikirkan tawaran dari sehun dan akhirnya luhan menerima tawaran sehun

"baiklah, dari pada aku terlambat" ucap luhan yang langsung naik keatas motor sehun.

sehun langsung menghidupkan motornya, setelah luhan naik kemotor besarnya.

Bruuum

"pengangan yang erat, supaya nanti nggak jatuh" ucap sehun sebelum menjalankan motor besarnya.

Dengan hati yang berkencampuk luhan langsung berpegangan erat pada bagian pinggang sehun seperti seolah luhan sedang memeluk sehun dari belakang.

Dheg….

Dheg…

'kenapa jantung ini tidak mau berdetak normal, dan semoga saja sehun tidak mendengar suara debaran jantungku' batin luhan yang masih berpeganngan padda pinggang sehun.

'aku suka sehun' batin luhan

Dipertengahan perjalan sehun membuka pembicaraan yang membuat muka luhan memerah karna malu.

"dadamu digeser sedikit dong, jangan terlalu menempel kepunggungku" ucap shun.

'bodoh' batin luhan yang langsung menggeser posisi duduknya.

"turunkan aku!" ucap luhan dengan nada marah.

"jangan ngaco" jawab sehun yang masih menjalankan motor besarnya tanpa memperdulikan ucapan luhan.

Aku Xi Luhan, usia 16 tahun, yang sama sekali belum tahu bahwa mulai hari ini kehidupan normalku akan hancur berantakan.

Teeng

Teeng

Bel jam istirahat telah berbunyi dan aku langsung meletakan banyak makanan yang aku beli tadi cafetarian sekolah di mejaku dan para sahabatku langsung ikut duduk didekat mejaku.

"eh, luhan makan sebanyak ini?" Tanya kyungsoo.

"belakangan ini nafsu makanku cukup besar" jawabku sambil membuka satu buah bungkus makanan

"kayaknya ada yang aneh deh sama aku" ucapku sambil memasukan makan yang tadi aku buka.

"iya, belakanagan ini luhan banyak berubah" ucap baekhyun.

"hah, jadi gendut ya?" Tanya ku yang langsung berteriak saat mendegar ucapan baekhyun.

"bukan" ucap baekhyun yang langsung memukul kepalaku.

"appo…" ucapku yang mengucap kepalaku yang terkena pukulan sayang dari baekhyun.

"kamu makin cantik" jawab baekhyun.

"iya, bikin aku jadi deg-degan deh" tamabah kyungsoo.

"uwaa, aku jadi iri" teriak baekhyun.

"coba pinjam kaca baekhyun" ucapku

Baekhyun langsung mengambil kaca dan menyerahkannya padaku

Aku langsung mengambil kaca dan memperhatikan wajahku 'cantik? Apanya…?' batinku yang masih memperhatikan wajahku.

"WAH SEHUN LAGI MAIN BASKET" teriak baekhyun sambil menepuk tangannya didepan jendela kelas kami.

"eh, mana?" Tanya kyungsoo yang langsung ikut kearah pandang baekhyun

"disana" jawab baekhyun sambil menunjuk ketengah lapangan basket.

Aku juga langsung melihat kearah lapangan basket diama sehun dan teman-temannya bermain basket.

"masuk" ucap sehun sambil memasukan bola kedalam ring.

Setelah permainan selesai semua teman sehun langsung medekat kearahnya

"sial, sehun jago banget. Ajari aku dong" ucap chanyeol sambil memenagn bahu sehun.

"kenapa minta ajaran padaku, bukannya kamu anak kelub basket?" Tanya sehun

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk dengan ucapan sehun.

"seharusnya kamu juga masuk klub basket, pasti klub basket kita akan jadi juara dilomba antar sekolah nanti" ucap chanyeol.

Sehun hanya membalas ucapan chanyeol dengan mengelengkan kepala sambil tersenyum.

"duuh…. Keren banget sih, cowok yang lain jadi kelihatan kaya kentang" ucap baekhyun dan khyungsoo secara bersamaan.

Luhan nya melirik sebentar dan langsung melanjutkan makannyasampai kedua sahabatnya sadar dalam terkesima dengan namja tampan. Khyungsoo dan baekhyun langsung melirik kearah luhan dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan, luhan yang merasa diperhatikan langsung menghadap kedua sahabatnya. Luhan mersakan sedikit hawa tidak enak keluar dari kedua sahabatnya.

"lu…" ucap baekhyun dengan nada mengimindasi

Aku yang mendegar suara baekhyun langsung menelan makanan yang aku kunyah dengan kasar

"i..iya" jawabku gugup.

"ada yang ingin kamu jelaskan pada kami, saat tadi pagi?" sekarang suara khyungsoo yang bertanya.

Dan aku semakin merasa hawa yang benar-benar tidak enak.

"je…jelaskan apa?" tanyaku dengan suara gugup.

"YA.." suara teriakan baekhun.

"kamu tidak ingin bercerita pada kami, tentang kamu yang berangkat sekolah bersama sehun tadi pagi?" ucap baekhyun.

"aku iri banget deh sama kamu luhan, yang bisa berangkat bareng sama sehun" ucap baekhyun sambil berucap lirih

Tapi detik emudia baekhun langsung merubah moodnya bicaranya yang sedih menjadi ceria kembali.

"tapi taka pa, aku sejutu jika kamu dengan sehun" ucap baekhun lagi dengan suara ceria.

"jangan-jangan kalan akan pergi bersama asat acara festifal nanti" selidik baekhyun dan dibenarkan oleh khyungsoo.

"nggak kok" jawab ku.

Oh sehun, adalah tentangga rumahku yang pindah 2 tahun yang lalu. Kesan pertamaku padanya adalah dia genit dan tipe orang yang aku benci

Tapi

Flask back on

"sedang apa kamu disini?" Tanya ku

"hanya ingin disini, memang kenapa?" Tanya sehun.

"tidak apa-apa, aku hanya takut nanti yeonjachinggu mu marah" ucap ku

"tidak akan, karna aku tidak punya yeojachinggu" jawab sehun santai

"eh, sehun nggak punya pacar?" Tanya ku.

"aku sibuk membantu appaku diperusahaannya, jadi tidak punya waktu buat pacaran" ucap sehun

"kamu lama" ucap sehun didepan pintu gerbang disamping motor besarnya

"sehun?" ucapku

"kok…"

"capek ya, habis rapat osis. Ayo kita pulang" ucap sehun sambil mengandeng tanganku untuk naik kemotor besarnya.

Flask back off

Ternyata dia orangnya serius, dan aku tidak tahu sejak kapan aku mulai menyukai kebaikan hatinya kepadaku.

.

.

.

.

.

Tube continued/END

Akhirnya selesai juga capther 1, maaf jika ada keslahan kalimat. Makasih yang udah pada privew, ff author baru ini ( dan tunggu capter berikutnya


End file.
